Umbrella for Two
by brilliant star
Summary: Rin joins the track team instead of the idol club.
1. Chapter 1

Fast feet and the dusty track, stretches and sore muscles and colored water bottles left buried in duffel bags. Energy translates to heat and heat translates to energy, somehow, and Rin is an engine that never sputters. She's Otonokizaka's newest star of the track club. Her speed is unmatched, they found out. She's so easy to befriend and comfortable to laugh with as if they've been friends for years, they also found out.

Really, it must have been fate for them to gain such a fantastic member.

.

.

It's raining so practice is cancelled. Rin grabs the opportunity to find Hanayo and latch onto her in an impromptu hug from behind, holding her a bit longer than normal, taking in the scent of her shirt.

"Kayo-chin!"

They haven't been able to spend as much time together after school these days, what with their conflicting club schedules. Sometimes, Hanayo can see the track team (and Rin) from where Muse practices on the rooftop.

"R-Rin-chan! Ah, you startled me!"

"Hehe, I—"

"Hanayo."

It's Nishikino-san. Rin's smile turns stiff and she acknowledges the other girl with a tilt of her head. Maki, however, doesn't seem polite enough to return the gesture and instead motions to Hanayo impatiently. "Come on. If we don't leave now, we'll be caught in the worst part of the rain."

What is this. "You walking home with Nishikino-san, Kayo-chin? Hey, let's all walk together, then!"

Hanayo isn't oblivious to the tension and she forces a sweet smile and a nod, allowing Rin to hook an arm around hers. Maki pulls a plain black umbrella from her bag.

"Oh, that's right! Rin forgot her umbrella today! Hehe, silly me~" Rin lightly bumps her head with her fist, still clinging to Hanayo. "Kayo-chin, let's share yours then!"

"I-I forgot mine too... I was going to share with Maki-chan, actually. Sorry..."

"Sorry." Maki repeats, a bit too awkwardly to sound entirely sincere. "My umbrella is only large enough for two. Why don't you see if anyone else will let you borrow theirs?"

 _What is this_. "Hehe, no problem, getting a little wet won't hurt me!"

"Rin-chan, no! You'll get sick!"

"So I'll just run really fast through the rain!"

"I thought you wanted to walk with us?" Maki raises an eyebrow. Rin can't hold that smile on her face much longer.

 _What is this..._

"That's... yeah. Okay. I'll just join you another day then. I think Fuu-chan is still around, so I'll go find her and see if she's got an umbrella we can share. I'll call you when I get home, Kayo-chin!"

She dashes back into the school building before Hanayo can say a proper goodbye much less get a single word in. Maki watches Rin disappear inside, her expression completely neutral.

"Hoshizora-san really is a fast runner, huh?"

.

.

"Hey, didja see Kayo-ch— _Hanayo_ anywhere?" Rin's slightly out of breath and looking around so fast her neck might snap.

"Ah, Koizumi-san? We saw Nishikino-san leading her up to the rooftop a few minutes ago. Weird, I didn't think Nishikino-san really talked to anyone else..."

The girl's friend adds something else but Rin had already tuned out their gossip and is walking away, fast. That _is_ weird. She vaguely knows of Nishikino-san, that smart and pretty and standoffish girl in their grade who didn't seem to have any friends. What business does she even have with Hanayo? A sick feeling stirs in Rin's stomach and she pauses at the bottom of the stairwell that leads up to the roof.

Today was the day she was finally going to give Kayo-chin the push she needed to join that idol club. But— she doesn't like the next words that pop up in her head— that opportunity seems to have been stolen by Nishikino. Maybe Rin should've ran a little faster...?

She opens the door to the roof to see five girls there, Hanayo and Nishikino included, sitting close together and excitedly talking. Hanayo looks so happy, it makes Rin's heart skip a beat and it feels light like a feather.

Nishikino looks just as happy as Hanayo, too.

.

.

She runs to empty her head of all those dark feelings she doesn't like ("hate" is too strong of a word, Rin fervently decides) and instead focuses on the track club. A couple of other first years had joined alongside her, girls in her class she was friendly with but only as casual acquaintances. In just a week it feels like they've become close-knit friends though, and Rin finds that she feels the best when she's running or goofing off with them.

Hanayo likes to tell Rin about her new friends, too, whenever they can find time alone together. She likes to talk about Nishikino-san in particular (but Hanayo always calls her Maki-chan, always _Maki-chan_ ), a topic that often comes up without any prompting of any sort from Rin's end. She's been helping Hanayo with her vocals and giving her private lessons in her big house. Oh, Rin-chan, her house is so big! And her parents are so kind, and Maki-chan tries so hard to be a proper host and it's kinda cute, really!

Rin can only think of that time Maki had told her that her umbrella was only large enough for two. She smiles and nods, nonetheless.

.

.

"Why'd you stick your nose in our business, huh?! You didn't have to step in!"

"What are you even talking about? D-don't stand so close to me, Hoshizora."

That day afterwards, Rin found Maki in an empty hallway after school and managed to corner her. Nishikino is tall and even prettier up close, but Rin doesn't like the way she looks down at her.

"I wasn't even there when she joined. I wanted to see Kayo-chin make her decision myself! Why'd you do that?!"

"H-how was I supposed you know you have some kind of weird claim over her—"

"Don't say it like that, it's nothing like that! Kayo-chin's my best friend, you wouldn't understand how important to me she is!"

"Well, she's important to me now too!"

Maki's face immediately turns a bright shade of red and Rin steps back in shock. She didn't even know _Ice Princess Nishikino_ had this much passion behind that standoffish air. She didn't know that Hanayo had somehow already befriended this girl, either. How did Rin miss a detail like that? There's no way she could've seen it coming, but.

"I-I mean, she's my... friend, I suppose," Maki twirls her hair around a finger, looking off to the side. "I suppose all five of us are friends now, being in the same club and whatnot. I'm still not sure of those upperclassmen but Hanayo... she's... she has a lot of potential. And I'm— _we're_ all helping her improve."

Rin can't think of anything to say.

"As her best friend you should understand that much. Idols are important to Hanayo, aren't they? What's with you, being worked up over something minor like this? Hanayo got what she wanted, so isn't that fine?"

Rin still can't think of anything to say, so she runs. She runs down the hall, ignoring Maki's startled call to her, and runs all the way to the gym where she finds the manager of the track club sitting on a bench and sorting through some papers. By then Rin is slightly out of breath and there's a manic look in her eyes that throws the older girl off guard.

"Whoa! What's the rush, kid?"

"Please let me join your club!"

.

.

Muse's third show as a complete group of eight is a huge success just like the previous two, and Rin is actually there to see it for once instead of being kept elsewhere for track club activities. Afterwards she's the first to find Hanayo and tackle her in an affectionate hug, excitedly rubbing their cheeks together. This feels familiar and right, unlike everything else.

"Kayo-chin, you were so great up there!"

"R-Rin-chan, that tickles! And, and do you really mean that? I think I missed a few steps, and my voice cracked at some point..."

"Who cares?! Rin's so happy for you! You looked like a real professional idol!"

Someone nearby clears their throat. Rin reluctantly pulls back from Hanayo, still holding her shoulders.

"Hanayo, you did miss those steps in the second verse, but it was still a job well done. Don't focus so much on your mistakes, alright?" The student council president. She doesn't look nearly as stern or harsh as Rin remembers. "Oh, Hoshizora-san! I'm glad you could make it! Hanayo's been talking a lot about you."

"Really...? Kayo-chin, you gossip!"

"It's not like that! Eli-chan, please!" Hanayo's blushing, but smiling. The student council president gently laughs and pats Hanayo on the head.

"We're all going out for dinner to celebrate, later. Don't stay too long," she pauses and glances at Rin, her smile too honest and nice to make Rin feel out of place. Maybe that charisma is why she's the student council president. "Would you like to come too, Hoshizora-san? Hanayo's never properly introduced her special childhood friend to the rest of Muse, so this would be a good opportunity for introductions."

Rin really does want to accept the invitation right there on the spot, but then she suddenly thinks of the look Maki gave her on that rainy day. It wasn't contempt. She wasn't contemptuous at all. What was it, then...?

"Rin would love to, but..." _Why can't she remember how Nishikino looked at her?_ "I already have plans with some friends from the track club. Sorry!"

"That's a shame." Eli is so nice, too nice, that Rin feels as though she doesn't want to disappoint her, somehow. "Please join us the next time you're available, then. And I'll see you in a bit, Hanayo."

.

.

Her happiness for her best friend is genuine, but every time Hanayo mentions private vocal lessons with Nishikino after school Rin can't ignore a small pang in her gut. Why is that?

She doesn't know, so she purges all those bad feelings with more mindless running. Her upperclassmen in the track club compliment her for her speed and form. They sometimes treat her and the other first years to ramen after practices.

.

.

It's raining again, just like that day when Maki told Rin her umbrella wasn't big enough for three. Hanayo is busy in the idol research clubroom with something or other (or she might be watching idol videos with that third year who looks like a first year) and practice for both clubs are cancelled. Rin said she'd wait for Hanayo to finish up so they could walk home together. Until then, she wanders the empty hallways, hands folded behind her back.

There's another sound beneath the drumming of the rain, like an accompaniment. Rin absentmindedly drifts closer to the music until she realizes she's staring through a window at Nishikino Maki, who's playing the piano. Her eyelids are half-drawn. She looks sleepy despite the steady energy to her song.

Rin isn't musically inclined in any way, but even she has to admit it's a pretty sound.

 _How exactly did Nishikino look at her on that day?_

"Kayo-chin is important to you too, huh?" Rin whispers with a small smile, moving away from the window and leaning her back against the wall, listening. She really is a good piano player. That comes as no big surprise, though, since it's _Nishikino Maki._

Her back slides lower until Rin is sitting on the floor, picking out the piano notes from the rain and trying to find some sort of similar rhythm between the two. Her eyes gently close. Rin begins to dream of idols with bright smiles and plain black umbrellas big enough for a crowd.

She doesn't notice when the song comes to an end, nor when the door slides open and Maki nearly stumbles back in surprise.

"Hoshizora-san?! How long have you been sitting there?"

That's not part of her dream. Rin swims through the rain in her head and groggily opens her eyes, looking up at Maki. There's no unkindness in her face, now that Rin thinks about it.

So she risks a smile.

"I dunno, a while?" Rin fiddles with the strap of her bookbag, apparently thinking over something. "You're a really good piano player, Nishikino-san."

It might just be her imagination, but Maki's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. It's not a vicious red like when Maki had declared that Hanayo was important to her. "Th-thanks. You..."

Rin can't make out what she mumbles next. She staggers up to her feet. "What was that?"

"I _said_ , you don't have to keep calling me that. Hanayo calls me by my first name... since you're so close to her and all, you could too. I guess."

That's definitely soft pink tinging her cheeks. Nishikino— no, Maki, isn't quite as severe as Rin recalled. She never was, actually. Why else is Hanayo even a part of this idol group now? Something in Rin's chest tightens. It hurts, but the discomfort isn't unbearable this time.

A plain black umbrella, only large enough for two? What nonsense.

" _Maki_... then you can call me Rin."

They both hesitantly smile at each other then, as the rain outside crescendoes.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I'm not sure if I want to continue this one. I did have plans for it to be longer and include Rin meeting/befriending other members of Muse one at a time and a RinMaki relationship slowly developing, but ha ha my writing energy. Maybe someday?

Also, thank you to everyone who left kind reviews on my previous story! Sorry for not replying to each one individually but they really made my day. u_u You guys are awesome.

I might start posting my stories to tumblr, so keep an eye out for that or something. I'll put up a link on my profile when I do.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin shows up to school late one day with her foot in a brace and an apologetic smile on her face, and the teacher only sighs and motions for Rin to go sit down.

"Do you need help, Hoshizora? Should you even be walking like that?" The teacher impatiently taps a foot and Rin slowly hobbles across the back of the room.

"Nope! Um... to both questions?"

"... Someone give her a hand, please."

Hanayo immediately pops out of her seat at the same time another girl does. She's from the track club. They both stare at each other awkwardly for exactly three seconds as the classroom holds its breath; gossip spreads quickly in the halls of high school, especially in such a close-knit student body. Will the best friend from childhood go give her support, or will the new threat from track steal that opportunity? Ahh, it's like a shoujo drama! Rin glances between them with naive obliviousness.

The girl from track slowly sinks back down into her seat before Hanayo does, loosely waving her hand at the wrist. "Go ahead. You're closer to her, anyway."

Hanayo rushes too quickly, knocking over someone's workbook and another person's pencil case on the way to Rin (it's only a couple meters, but it feels like a journey with all those eyes on her). They grumble, she squeaks out hasty apologies, and carefully eases herself beneath Rin's arm to support her weight. Now that that's settled the lesson continues and the teacher turns her back.

"Rin-chan, what happened?!" Hanayo whispers. She purposefully goes slowly. Rin's desk seems so far away.

"Nothing, nothing!" Rin whispers back. She nudges her cheek against Hanayo's as a gesture of reassurance. "It's just a little sprain! Rin's gonna be back on the track in no time!"

The teacher clears her throat pointedly, chalk poised. The class is still holding its breath. Rin sits down at her seat without further discussion and Hanayo scurries back to her own desk.

.

.

"I'm so sorry, Rin-chan! It's because I didn't walk to school with you this morning you were late, and I didn't even know about your ankle—"

"I'm telling you, it's fine!" Rin laughs. "Remember that time I fell out of that tree when we were little? You sure cried a lot, but I was only a little scraped up. Look!"

She lifts her leg and knocks on the brace with her knuckles. "Think of it like another scrape! I'll be better in no time, so don't you dare worry so much!"

"R-Rin-chan..." Hanayo sniffles, but manages a smile.

"... By the way, you stopped wearing your glasses, huh?"

"O-oh. Yes! I thought it'd be better if I wore contacts during practice..."

Rin beams like the sun, lightly tapping her heel on the ground. "I like it! You look super cute with or without your glasses, Kayo-chin!"

Hanayo blushes furiously and is about to insist that Rin is the cute one, not her, but they're suddenly mobbed by a small crowd of girls. One of them mutters an apology to Hanayo as she's brushed aside, and she realizes they're all here to speak to Rin, not both of them.

Ah, well, Rin was always pretty popular with how outgoing and friendly she is. Hanayo fidgets on the fringe of the circle. All the girls are speaking over each other and they're touching Rin's shoulders, one of them is kneeling beside her and her hand is on Rin's knee, and the tallest girl there is mussing her hair and making her laugh in a way that makes Hanayo's mouth tremble for a moment—

"Hanayo? Did you forget we have practice today?" Maki only spares the track club a glance as she approaches. Hanayo lets out a breathy sigh and clutches the fabric over her chest.

"S-sorry! Rin-chan sprained her ankle, so I decided to stay with her after school."

"Oh, so that's her in the middle there," Maki stands on her toes to peer over the girls before turning back to Hanayo. "Well, it's fine. We decided to cut practice short since Eli and Nozomi have to catch up with student council work, and Umi has to help her father at their dojo with something. Do... ah, do you want to come over for a while? We can pick up those vocal lessons from where we left off last time."

Maki begins to twirl her hair, a sign that Hanayo now recognizes and is rather fond of. She probably doesn't even do it consciously, but that makes it more endearing. "Sure! I'd love to."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Rin! You better not make that worse for yourself, you hear?" The tall girl who was petting Rin's head is leaving, and the rest of the group is following as well. It's just the three of them now with somewhat awkward air left behind. Rin coughs. Hanayo brings her fist down to her palm in a moment of realization.

"Oh, that's right! Rin-chan's ankle is sprained, so I'll need to help her walk home..."

This time, it's Maki's turn to cough. She's still playing with her hair and she folds her other arm across her chest, looking away. "Rin can come along too, if she wants. I don't mind."

"Huh? Is that really alright?" Rin tilts her head like a confused puppy.

"Of course. I-I just don't want to trouble Hanayo too much, that's all." Maki's slightly blushing now, and Rin has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. This girl, who everyone in their class thought was some ice cold rich snob, is actually pretty embarrassing in reality.

Hanayo seems more than pleased with this new change of plans and holds her hand out for Rin to take, helping her up to her feet. "It'll be fun! I've been telling Rin-chan about your house, Maki-chan, I hope you don't mind!"

"Don't worry about it," Maki mutters. She hesitates for a moment, and moves to Rin's other side to awkwardly take the other girl's arm over her shoulders. She hastily explains, "It'll be faster if both of us help you walk."

Rin looks surprised but doesn't move away. Her eyes soften, and she grins. "Thanks, Maki!"

.

.

Just as Maki expected, there were a few minutes of Rin ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the Nishikino residence, and she has the feeling that if that foot brace wasn't holding the other girl back she'd be running all over the place. Thank goodness for the little things, then. Maki's mother was practically overjoyed that her daughter brought home not one friend, but _two_ , even if the new one seemed a little bit air-headed and careless if that sprained ankle was anything to go by.

Rin sits on the floor with her legs straight out in front of her, stretching to touch her toes as Maki helps Hanayo with her singing.

"... And remember to take a breath between the fourth beat and the next note here," Maki points out something on the music sheet, and Hanayo nods. "Wanna try it again, now?"

When Hanayo sings, she lets out something low and soft in her voice that Rin rarely hears herself. It's hard to pick out her voice among eight during their shows and when they're alone she insists she's too flustered to sing for Rin. Rin pauses in her idle stretches to listen properly and take it all in, head cocked. The song doesn't sound familiar. It must be a new one.

"Nice, that's better," Maki nods, shuffling the papers.

Cheery music suddenly bursts from Hanayo's pocket and she fumbles with her phone. Rin is still quiet, contemplating something, and when Hanayo hangs up she's already standing.

"I'm sorry, Maki-chan! But I really have to go home now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Maki looks somewhat alarmed, and she gets up to her feet as well. Rin is left on the floor looking up at them both.

"My mother... my mother..."

Hanayo looks like she's about to burst into tears and Maki's hands awkwardly hover over her shoulders, ready to grip them in an attempt to comfort her.

"My mother is at the grocery store! And they have this special rice that's in stock only for a few weeks each year!"

The tension breaks and flies off in the wind like a tumbleweed. Maki runs her hands over her face and plops herself down on the edge of her bed, groaning. "You seriously had me worried for a second, there! Jeez!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" Hanayo hastily bows a little, jogging in place and just about ready to sprint out the door. When did she even gather all her things in her bag? That was fast. "Rin-chan, I'm sorry too! I can't walk you home today!"

Without missing a beat, Rin flashes her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry about it, Kayo-chin. Go get your rice!"

"Thank you, Rin-chan...! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"A-ahh?! You're leaving Rin here— wait a second! Don't just run off! ... ... She ran off."

.

.

They spend the next twenty-something minutes in somewhat awkward silence. Maki has her headphones on and she's doing something with music software on her computer, and Rin is pretending to do homework (though Maki can blatantly see that she's reading manga instead of her textbook).

It turned out that Rin was supposed to use crutches, but she had apparently ditched them on the way to school in a fit of impatience. Her mother won't be able to pick her up for another hour or two, so until then she's stuck with Maki since her own mother had left for the hospital and their housekeeper is unavailable too.

Well, "stuck" is kind of an unpleasant way to put it. Conversation isn't even really doable when Maki is engrossed in whatever she's doing on the computer. It's _boring_. Rin can hear the ticking of the clock on the wall and stops herself from counting each tick.

"Hey, Maki. Maki!"

She can tell that Maki heard her from the way her shoulders stiffen for a second. Maki clicks around with something before putting her headphones around her neck, swiveling her chair to face Rin.

"Yes, Rin?"

"You got any songs of Kayo-chin singing by herself? I wanna hear some more of that."

"N-no." Maki answers a bit too quickly. "Why would I?"

"Because she has a really nice voice?" Rin says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She may be dense, but she doesn't overlook the sudden change in Maki's demeanor. "... You totally do have solo recordings of Kayo-chin, don't you?! Share with meeee—"

"H-hey! You shouldn't be doing that with a sprained ankle! Get away!"

"Then at least show Rin what you're working on! I'm bored outta my mind!"

"I'll show you if you'll get off me!"

Eventually they do get settled with Rin kneeling beside Maki on the floor (she's rubbing a fresh bump on her head from where Maki had punched her when she got overzealous and tried to grab the mouse).

"It's a new song I'm composing for Muse. I'm still making changes to it." Maki's clicking around again, scrolling through a page that makes absolutely no sense to Rin. "The lyrics are finished, but the music isn't."

"Is that the song Kayo-chin was singing?"

"Mmh," Maki is no longer looking at Rin, a cue that she'd rather end the conversation there. But Rin is apparently oblivious or ignoring the cue on purpose, because she's still hovering over Maki's shoulder in a clear violation of personal space. It doesn't escape Maki's notice. "... I thought you weren't interested in these things. Do you really have to breathe down my neck like that?"

"Well, you can't just show me without letting me listen! Can you sing it for me?"

At this point Maki's beginning to lose her patience and she leans away from Rin. "I refuse."

"Waah, you're so cold—!"

"Then why don't _you_ sing?" That seems to do the trick. Rin recoils, suddenly quiet and looking at her feet. Huh.

"Because... I'm not that good at it."

"Hanayo's been saying otherwise, though."

"Huh?!"

"Yep." Maki can't keep a little smirk off her face as she spins the chair around to face Rin, arms crossed in premature victory. "Apparently you're not half-bad at karaoke... or singing in the bath."

"N-nooo!" Rin falls back down to the floor in a sitting position, covering her face with her hands. "I can't!"

"But you have to."

"That's not true! You're just messing with Rin now!"

It's true, actually. But that's just payback for Rin being annoying earlier. Maki leans back in her chair with amusement making her shoulders slightly tremble with silent laughter. This girl really isn't bright at all, is she? But somehow that just makes her endearing. Somehow.

"So you really don't want to sing?"

Rin furiously shakes her head. "There's no way I can!"

"Come on. It's just the two of us here."

"Yeah, but..." They still don't know each other very well, Rin almost says. They've only ended up talking because Hanayo is their mutual friend, and they don't seem to have anything in common otherwise. "I'm really no good at singing..."

"Don't be so modest. Here— you should know this song. Just try a couple lines." Maki pulls a sheet of paper from a loose pile on her desk and pushes it at Rin. Rin hesitantly takes it, still avoiding eye contact as she looks it over. Korekara no Someday. That was one of the songs Muse performed at that live show Rin was able to attend. She coughs and clears her throat more vigorously than necessary, a blush tinging her cheeks. It's a sudden 180 from her energetic and bold demeanor.

Maki frowns as Rin mumbles a couple of lyrics. "I can't hear you. Sing louder."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Rin suddenly snaps, the paper slightly wrinkling in her grip. She takes a deep breath and for a second, Maki is afraid she's going to lash out again and leave, but.

Maki is silent for the duration of the part of the song Rin sings, eyes slowly widening in genuine surprise. Her voice gradually crescendoes into something strong, yet still soft and steady for someone who was so reluctant to sing. _She's really good_ , is all Maki can think of.

Rin stops singing just before the third verse, warily eyeing Maki's stunned expression. "... I told you I'm not that good, I—"

"No! K-keep singing," Maki's face flushes red at her own outburst. "I mean... your voice is really nice. I don't know what you were so nervous about."

"You're just trying to make Rin feel better..." she mutters, the paper wrinkling further.

"Stop that. I'm being honest." Ah, great, both their faces are pretty red now. Maki stands up, fidgeting when she realizes she doesn't even know why she had stood up. "Of course, there are some things you could fix, but you're... a really, really good singer, Rin. Have a little more confidence."

It might just be Maki's imagination, but Rin's eyes are starting to water a little. This is getting too embarrassing. She wants to crawl beneath her bed and stay there until Rin's mother comes to pick her up.

"I'm not an idol, so it doesn't matter anyway," Rin finally says after a long stretch of silence. At least she isn't rejecting Maki's praises.

"You should come over again next weekend." Wait. Words. They're coming out of her mouth and Maki almost stutters. "Even if you're not an idol, it's still fun. Right?"

Rin hesitates. "I guess so..."

"So..."

They finally make eye contact. Maki still kind of wants to crawl under her bed. Something in her chest slightly flutters when she sees the look on Rin's face, but she quickly dismisses it as a burst of embarrassment.

"How about— we go out for karaoke?" Maki suggests. Then she realizes the implication of them going together alone, and quickly adds: "Let's invite Hanayo, too. And maybe some others from Muse if that's okay. You can invite your friends from the track club too, if you want."

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." Rin's slowly returning back to her sunny disposition, and she smiles at Maki. That light thrum in her chest comes back. Ahh. "A karaoke party!"

"Y-yeah." Maki twirls her hair around a finger, smiling as well.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N** : ha hahahh idk where im going with this story. send help.


End file.
